


1976

by SMorgenstern22



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMorgenstern22/pseuds/SMorgenstern22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is sent back to Hogwarts during the Marauders 6th year, and she has to make sure that she doesn't mess history up too badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first attempt at fanfiction so let me know what you think. Thanks!  
> Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, it's all JKs

**1996, the burrow**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in Ron's room, which was a mess because they were still packing to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow. Harry was pacing, talking, again, about his suspicions about Malfoy, and occasionally putting something he forgot into his bag, Ron's stuff was strewn all across the room, and he was folding the same robe he had been folding three minuets earlier, he didn't really plan to pack until he was forced to. Hermione's clothing had been packed and ready to go since the early morning, and she had come to both keep them company and motivate them to actually pack. 

Harry was angrily gesticulating, while he was saying about Malfoy, "I know he's up to something, I just have to figure out what it is! If I can then..."

"Look Harry," Hermione cut him off, "I know, but repeating the same thing over and over again isn't going to help anyone. Right now you need to pack, then you can go back to worrying about Malfoy." 

Harry was about to respond when in a sudden flash of light Hermione was gone. 

 

**1976, Hogwarts**

Hermione woke up confused, and possibly concussed. She had no idea how she got, wherever she was. She was in a small room with a bed and a door and nothing else, and she was currently sitting on the bed, and being as the room didn't have anyplace for her to stand she decided to lay down. As much as she wanted to leave and figure out where she was she felt like sleep was just a little bit more important, but as soon as she woke up she promised herself she'd figure out where she was. 

 

 


	2. McGonagall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry about the length. But regardless enjoy, let me know what you think!

**1976 Hogwarts**

Hermione woke in a panic, she had momentarily forgotten going to sleep on the random bed, and desperately wished for something to drink. Suddenly the room expanded and a night table appeared, and on it was a cup of tea. Hermione had only seen something like this in the room of requirement, so maybe that's where she was. Hermione took a sip of the tea and instantly felt better, tea always helps, the tea was placed back on the night table and promptly forgotten about. She felt relieved, even though she was confused as to how she got their the thought that she was at Hogwarts calmed her. 

But she still had to know for certain, and get back to Harry and Ron. So she crawled on the bed over to the door, and opened it carefully, checking, just to make sure she was right about where she was. She was it was Hogwarts. She climbed out the door and made her way to Professor McGonagalls office. 

She reached her office and knocked tentatively on her door. How she was going to explain herself was worrying her, Hermione didn't know what to say. The truth, it might sound slightly crazy, but she had Harry and Ron to back her up, and then she could get back to the burrow, and leave with them to come right back where she was standing tomorrow. 

The door opened and Professor McGonagall was standing in front of Hermione. Except she was younger, much younger. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" McGonagall said her wand pointed at Hermione. 

"Professor it's me," Hermione said quietly, "its Hermione." 

"That means nothing to me." McGonagall said, "I still don't know who you are, how you got here, or why you're here."

"I go to Hogwarts," Hermione said, "I'm in Gryffindor, you've known me for years. Professor, what year is it?"

"It's 1976 of corse," McGonagall snapped, "and I know all of the students in this school, especially those in my own house and you are not one of them! I'm taking you to Dumbledore, lets see what he makes of you." Professor McGonagall left her office, and started pointing, with her wand, Hermione in the direction towards Dumbledores office. She kept held the wand tightly and kept her eye on Hermione the whole time. They started walking.  

"Oh that's a great idea," said Hermione enthusiastically, "I'm sure Dumbledore will know what to do." 

"Yes he generally does." Said McGonagall, "now stop talking until we get to his office." 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, there'll be more soon I promise.


End file.
